1. Field of Endeavor
The present application relates to a defect inspection apparatus and a defect inspection method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a semiconductor process becomes finer and more delicate, yield and reliability of a product are increasingly being affected by a defect generated in the process. Accordingly, a precision is required for a process of detecting a defect generated in a semiconductor manufacturing process.
In a method for optically inspecting the surface of a substrate, a defect having a physical shape (hereinafter, a physical defect) can be detected, but a defect having no shape (hereinafter, a chemical defect) such as organic or inorganic contamination and residues cannot be detected. Such chemical defect can be detected by measuring abnormality of an electrical signal of the surface of the substrate. However, the abnormality of the electrical signal may be measured for not only a chemical defect but also a physical defect. Accordingly, in case of determining a chemical defect using an electrical signal, it inevitably requires a checking operation such as additional optical inspection or chemical component analysis, e.g., total reflection X-ray fluorescence (TXRF), secondary ion mass spectroscopy (SIMS) or energy dispersive spectroscopy (EDS).